Computing systems typically employ numerous modular devices, including motherboards and peripheral cards. Such modular devices are sometime referred to as “plug-in units.” Such a plug-in unit or PIU may comprise a printed circuit board having one or more electronic components (e.g., integrated circuits, transistors, resistors, inductors, capacitors, etc.) mounted thereon in order to perform a desired function. In operation, a PIU typically draws power from a power bus of a chassis, shelf, or other enclosure in which the PIU is mounted.
A PIU may include embedded software and/or firmware stored in the memory of the PIU that adds to and/or enhances the functionality of the device, and/or allows the PIU to interact with other devices (including, without limitation, other PIUs). Oftentimes, to ensure desired functionality and/or ability to interact with other devices, it is critical that the embedded software and/or firmware be of one or more desired release versions. For example, in many applications, a plurality of PIUs with similar or identical functionality may be used as part of the same modular system (e.g., multiple server blades in a chassis, multiple line cards in a chassis, etc.). In these applications, the plurality of PIUs may not interact correctly unless they all include the same (or compatible) software and/or firmware versions.
Traditionally, verifying the identity of software and/or firmware release versions for PIUs requires installing or mounting (e.g., “plugging in”) the PIU into a system configured to receive the PIU (e.g., a chassis, shelf, enclosure, or test equipment). This installation or mounting may couple the PIU to power and communications busses, which may allow the PIU to communicate information regarding its software and/or firmware release versions to other devices and/or a person. Thus, traditionally, individuals do not have the ability to determine software and/or firmware version information of a PIU without installing or mounting the PIU into a system configured to receive the PIU. This may prove problematic in situations in which an administrator, technician, and/or other person at a site desires to install multiple PIUs. If one or more of the PIUs carries software and/or firmware mismatched from the other PIUs, the set of PIUs may not be operable together, requiring an upgrade to the PIU set which may be costly and/or time consuming. Thus, it is desirable to verify matching or compatible software/firmware versions prior to delivery to the site, without the time-consuming need of plugging in each member of the PIU set to determine version information.